Un Noël pour Jack Frost !
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Post-film: Quelques mois après la défaite de Pitch, la fête de Noël s'annonce superbe. Mais Jack est morose, déprimé de passer une nouvelle année sans pouvoir le célébrer. Fée a alors une idée: organiser, avec les autres, une superbe fête pour Jack !


**Disclaimer** : A tous les producteurs du film les Cinq légendes, ainsi qu'à l'auteur qui en a écrit les livres. Bref, rien ne m'appartiens à par l'histoire de cette fic chers lecteurs !

**Note** : Une petite fic toute simple écrite à la base pour l'Event d'un forum sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'années. J'ai n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire sur ce film que j'ai adoré ( Pitch mon nouvel amour~ *SBAM*). J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige tombée doucement sur la ville, annonciatrice d'un magnifique Noël blanc. Mais ce n'était pas encore ce jour si attendu par les enfants ( et certain adultes, ne nous le cachons pas). Il restait quatre jours avant Noël et encore bien des choses à faire. Beaucoup de gens effectuaient leur derniers achats, cherchant le meilleur cadeau possible. On devait aussi trouver le menu du réveillon et du vingt-cinq décembre. Noël se conjuguait avec repas de fête après tout ! La joie et l'effervessance montaient cressendo dans les rues. Mais cette bonne humeur général n'atteignait pas quelqu'un. Jack Frost, esprit du fun ( accessoirement de l'hiver) et nouveau Gardien était assis sur un banc. Les enfants avec lesquels il jouait était rentrés à cause de l'heure tardive. Ne restait de leurs après midi que des bonhommes de neige et des sculptures de glace.

Jack soupira longuement. Oui, il était heureux d'être enfin vu par les enfants. Que les gens croient en lui était la plus belle chose du monde. Mais au final, il était toujours plus ou moins seul. Les autres Gardiens étaient tous très occupés par leur tâches respectifs. Le jeune immortel ne pouvait jamais rester trop longtemps avec eux. Alors il se retrouvait seul, comme maintenant, à compter les étoiles.

Activité fort ennuyante... Il en était à sa deux-cent cinquantième quand une voix bien familière l'appela :

_Jack !

Tournant la tête, l'esprit de l'hiver sourit en voyant la fée des dents. La femme colibri vola jusqu'à lui, un petit sac entre les mains. Elle s'essaya à côté de Jack et ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le garçon se raidit, encore peu habituée à ce genre de manifestation. On n'oubliait pas trois-cent ans de solitude en un claquement de doigt. Mais la présence de Fée intriguait Jack. La Gardienne quittait rarement sont palais. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, la femme colibri s'expliqua.

_Depuis cette histoire avec Pitch, je me suis rendus compte qu'être sur le terrain me manquait beaucoup. Rester là-bas à tout superviser m'éloigne trop des enfants. Et c'est un comble pour un Gardien !

L'esprit de l'hiver ne pouvait qu'approuver. Le devoir de Gardien était bien paradoxale. On protégeait les enfants au point de ne plus avoir de contact avec eux. Jack ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_Les délires mégalomanes de notre cher Croque-Mitaine auront au moins servit à quelques choses.

Fée ria avant de scruter le jeune immortel. Celui-ci finit par en être mal-à l'aise.

_Quoi ? J'ai un flocon sur le front ?

_Non... Non c'est que... La femme colibri sembla hésiter. Tu avais l'air triste avant que je n'arrive.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Il serra son bâton entre ses mains et les flocons de neiges se multiplièrent , faisant frissonner Fée. Elle était peu habituée au basse température.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est l'approche de Noël qui me rend un peu... Morose.

_Morose ? Demanda la Gardienne intriguée.

_ J'aimais beaucoup cette fête quand j'étais encore humain. Mais j'ai passé ses derniers siècles sans avoir une famille, sans personne pour me voir. Je n'ai pas pus fêter Noël depuis ma mort et... Ça me manque. Avoua le jeune immortel, un peu gêné.

La Fée des dents hocha doucement la tête, comprenant un peu les sentiments de Jack. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup célébrer les fêtes humaines mais c'était rarement compatible avec son emploie du temps. Elle voulu consoler le plus jeune quant une de ses petites fées arriva vers eux, toute paniquée. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de sa reine, parlant à toute vitesse. Jack ne comprit absolument rien mais d'après le visage de Fée, ce n'était absolument pas une bonne nouvelle. La Gardienne se redressa brusquement, ses pieds ne touchant déjà plus le sol.

_Je suis désolé Jack mais une affaire urgente m'appelle !

_Rien de grave ?

_ Si ! Il y a eut une collision entre les fées chargé des molaires et celles des incisives ! Mes petites sont blessées et mon rangement de dents fichues !

Le jeune immortel dû se retenir de rire devant l'air dramatique de Fée. Elle était toujours aussi... Passionnée dès qu'il s'agissait de son travail. A nouveau seul, Jack décida de regagner son lac. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais là, il avait bien envie de dormir un peu.

De son côté, la femme colibri eut besoin d'une bonne heure et demi pour résoudre le chaos régnant dans son palais. Quant tout fût à nouveau en ordre, elle reprit sa place de chef des opérations. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au plus jeune. Elle n'aimait pas voir Jack comme ça. Le jeune immortel était l'esprit du fun ! Être triste ne lui sied définitivement pas. Profitant d'une baisse d'activités, elle partit pour le château de North. Mais avant, elle envoya deux de ses fées prévenir Sable et Bunny pour qu'ils la rejoignent là-bas. Une fois au Pôle Nord, elle dût attendre quelques minutes pour que le Père Noël quitte son atelier. Mais quand il la vit, North la serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Les deux Gardiens discutèrent longuement avant que leur amis n'arrivent.

Sable fut le premier. Le marchand de sable, un peu endormis, accepta volontiers les biscuits que lui proposèrent les elfes. Bunny arriva quelques minutes après. Le Lapin de Pâques serra la main de North avant de rejoindre Sable. Une fois assis, il demanda la raison de cette convocation. Le Père Noël était également intrigué, Fée n'ayant rien voulu lui expliquer. Celle-ci voleta vers les autres Gardiens avec un grand sourire. Le lapin de Pâques haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Quand son amie avait ce regard, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

_Nous allons fêter Noël !

_Mais... Fée, je _suis_ le Père Noël. Répondit North avec incompréhension.

C'était même la dernière ligne droite avant le jour fatidique. Il ne restait que quatre jours et le vieil homme avait encore une foule de choses à faire. Après l'attaque du Croque-Mitaine, les enfants avaient bien besoin d'un bon Noël. Fée secoua la tête, agitant ses plumes.

_Je veux dire fêter Noël comme le font les humains.

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est Jack. Il est un peu déprimé à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'années. Il faut le comprendre, il n'a jamais pu célébrer Noël depuis trois-cent ans. Expliqua Fée sur le ton de la confidence.

North croisa la bras, hochant la tête pensivement. Bunny soupira, jouant avec son boomerang.

_Est-ce vraiment utile ? Jack n'est plus un gosse.

_Il n'y a pas d'âge pour fêter Noël !

_Je suis d'accord avec Fée ! Répliqua le Père Noël qui tapa violemment sur l'épaule du Lapin de Pâques dans un geste amicale.

Bunny faillit en tomber à la renverse, North ne contrôlant pas toujours sa force. Sable sautilla autours d'eux, enchanté par l'idée. Dans son habituel bulle de communication dansait un sapin, une dinde et des cadeaux. Devant le regard insistant des autres Gardiens, le Lapin de Pâques ne put que se résigner. S'il allait à l'encontre de la décision de ses camarades, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Chacun se vit attribuer un rôle pour le jour de Noël. En effet, North ne pourrait pas être très utile, étant débordé par ses devoirs. Le timing allait être juste mais les Gardien voulaient faire plaisir au jeune esprit.

_Mais... Comment on va empêcher Jack de le savoir ?

La question de Bunny jeta momentanément un froid. Oui, comment allaient-ils faire pour maintenir à distance le jeune immortel ? Surtout si celui-ci se rendait compte que les Gardiens mijotaient quelque chose. Sable haussa les épaules, traduisant l'état d'esprit général. Ils improviseraient au fur et à mesure. Le plan : « Un Noël pour Jack ! » fût mit en route.

Le lendemain, Jack décida de rendre visite à North. Il sauta d'une branche avant de se laisser planer grâce au vent. L'esprit de l'Hiver ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques farces au passage. Gelé légèrement la route, lancer des boules de neige sur les passants,... Des gamineries qui le faisait toujours autant sourire en somme. Jack se laissa ballotter par les courants d'air, ne mettant qu'une petit demi-heure pour parvenir au Pôle Nord. Des sillons de glace se formèrent à chaque un de ses pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle principale. Embêter North à trois jours de Noël semblait la meilleur solution pour le distraire de son ennuie. Ce serait un peu suicidaire mais amusant. Seulement, deux yétis bouchaient la porte d'entrée.

_ Bon les gars vous me laisser passer ?

Un grognement négatif lui répondit. Ils avaient ordre de ne pas laisser entrer Jack. Désappointé, l'esprit de l'hiver s'appuya sur son bâton. Alors... Les transformer en esquimaux poilu ou non ? Cruel dilemme. Mais mieux valait jouer la diplomatie.

_North ne veut pas être dérangé c'est ça ?

Les yétis s'entre-regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête. Jack plissa les yeux avant de tourner les talons.

_Bien... Commença-t-il d'un ton méfiant. Je reviendrais.

Les pieds dans la neige, le jeune immortel regarda le paysage glaciale. Temps idéal pour lui par ailleurs. Jack haussa les épaules. Il pouvait toujours allé voir Fée. Il eut un petit sourire. La femme colibri ne lui refuserait jamais une petite discussion.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Quant il était arrivé au palais de la Gardienne, il avait retrouvé l'habituel ballet incessant des petites fées. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Fée n'était pas au centre de la grande salle circulaire à diriger ses « filles » comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. Non, la Gardienne était assis dans un coin, plongée dans un livre. Intrigué, le jeune immortel s'approcha d'elle.

_Fée ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_ Jack ! Sursauta-t-elle.

_On traîne pendant les heures de boulot ? Plaisanta Jack en essayant de lire le titre du bouquin.

Cependant, la dame Colibri plaça l'objet derrière son dos. Son air des plus coupables n'échappa pas au garçon. D'abord North et maintenant Fée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

_Et toi Jack, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Se rattrapa la jeune femme.

_Je m'ennuyais. Répondit honnêtement Jack. Tout le monde se prépare à fêter Noël, c'est assez... Déprimant.

Fée pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, compréhensive. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sa langue... Elle posa son livre derrière elle et voleta jusqu'à Jack.

_Si tu as besoin d'occupation, pourquoi ne pas m'aider à nettoyer les dents qui arrivent ? Tu verras c'est très amusant ! Le sang séché est toujours un peu difficile à ôter mais... Oh ! A moins que tu ne préfères retirer les petits bouts de gencive restés collés? Proposa Fée avec un grand sourire.

L'esprit de l'hiver eut un petit rictus gêné. Il avait toujours du mal avec l'obsession pour les dents de Fée. Il se rappellerait toujours le jour de leur rencontre où elle lui avait ouvert la bouche pour admirer ses « magnifiques » incisives. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avant de reculer de quelques pas.

_Désolé... Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelques choses à faire. Mentit-il avec empressement.

_Dommage. Mais j'espère qu'on se reverra vite Jack !

Le jeune immortel acquiesça avant de partir du palais de la Dame Colibri. Une fois Jack partit, Fée soupira. Un peu plus et l'adolescent découvrait sa surprise. La Gardienne se rassit sur son fauteuil et reprit son livre. Elle tourna plusieurs fois les pages avant de faire la moue.

_Pas une recette de bûche valable dans ce maudit livre !

Les jours passèrent mais Jack ne put parler avec aucun des Gardiens. Il était retourné encore une fois voir le Père Noël mais les yétis l'avait à nouveau refoulé. Fée, elle, prétextait être débordée à chaqu'une de ses visites. Cependant, la réaction la plus bizarre fut celle de Sable. Il avait surprit le Marchand de sable avec une caisse et avait voulu en savoir plus. Mais le petit esprit n'avait jamais voulu le laisser approcher. Dévoré par la curiosité, Jack avait insisté. Mal lui en prit, il en reçut une boule de sable en plein visage, le faisant sombrer dans le sommeil. A son réveil, Sable avait disparu. En désespoir de cause, il avait rejoint Bunny. Mais le lapin l'avait viré sans ménagement de son domaine. Passablement énervé, Jack craqua. Tous les esprit entendirent le hurlement de Bunny quand son île printanière fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Mais tout cela n'amusa pas l'esprit de l'hiver. Les Gardiens lui cachaient quelque chose et il était bien décidé à savoir quoi !

Le vingt trois décembre au matin, Jack se repassa son plan une dernière fois. Il allait s'appuyer sur la vitesse du vent pour foncer comme une flèche droit vers l'une des vitres de la grande salle de réception du château. Il gèlerait ensuite la vitre et se servirait de son bâton pour la briser. Une fois à l'intérieur, il obligerait North à lui avouer ce que lui est les autres préparaient ! Car s'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Jack, c'était d'être tenus à l'écart ! Trois siècles de ce régime lui avait suffit ! Bon, le Père Noël allait être en colère après lui. Mais il lui suffirait de le congeler après qu'il ait cracher le morceaux. Le jeune mortel inspira profondément. Il n'aurait le droit qu'à une seule chance. Il se redressa et écarta les bras.

_Géronimo !

L'esprit de l'hiver s'élança dans le vide. Utilisant son énergie, il se propulsa vers le château à une vitesse folle. Il tendit sa main devant lui, gelant la fenêtre se trouvant en face de lui. Le reste se déroula comme il l'avait prévu. Il passa au-travers de la vitre et roula sur le sol sous les cris de surprises des Gardiens. Jack se releva et s'apprêta à ôter la capuche de son sweet quand il entendit hurler Bunny.

_Jack ! Vite North fait quelque chose !

_Pardonne moi mon garçon, mais tout cela est privé !

_Quoi ?

Jack n'eut pas le temps de regarder autours de lui qu'une boule brillante se brisa à ses pieds. L'énergie se libéra et Jack fut aspirer dans le portail. Il se retint de crier de rage. Il y était presque ! Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut recraché près du lac de sa naissance. L'esprit de l'hiver épousseta ses vêtements en boudant. Bon cette fois ça suffit ! Se défoulant, Jack laissa ses pouvoirs exploser. Utilisant son bâton, il créa un mini-blizzard autours de lui. L'eau du lac ne fut pas épargnée. Dansant sous les ordres de Jack, elle se mouva en formes compliquées avant de se solidifier. L'adolescent était en colère. Tous les Gardiens étaient au château de North sauf lui. Pourquoi était-il le seul absent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait put faire ? L'esprit de l'hiver ne comprenait pas. Les arbres gelèrent sous ses pensées négatives.

Un peu épuisé, Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il aurait pensé que les choses seraient différentes maintenant que les enfants croyaient en lui. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul... Le garçon soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé fêter Noël avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais peut-être était-il le seul à les considérer ainsi... Jack fixa longuement la lune avant d'avoir une illumination. Il sauta sur ses pieds, retrouvant son sourire. Qu'est-ce que l'esprit de Noël à part un élan du coeur ? Pourquoi ne pas faire le premier pas et prouver aux autres qu'il tenait à eux ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

Au Pôle Nord, les yétis et les lutins réparaient la vitre brisée par Jack. Fée et Sable finissaient de décorer l'immense sapin qu'avait ramené Bunny. La jeune femme accrochait une dernière guirlande alors qu'elle demandait.

_Vous ne croyez pas qu'on n'y est allé un peu fort avec Jack tout à l'heure ?

_Il a explosé la fenêtre Fée. J'ai cru que c'était une attaque du Croque-Mitaine ! Rétorqua le Lapin de Pâques.

_Et la surprise sera d'autant plus grande quand il verra la fête qu'on lui prépare ! La rassura le Père Noël. Fée lui sourit, accrochant l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

Le jour de Noël, Jack vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Parfait, pas un cadeau ne manquait. Il savait que les Gardiens étaient réunis chez North, ayant fait le tour des autres domaines avant. Il espérait juste pouvoir accéder à ses amis sans se faire refouler comme la dernière fois. Mais Jack Frost avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Il leur donnerait ses présents de grès ou de force s'il le devait! Il évita l'entrée principale, ne voulant pas tomber sur une armée de lutins, et entra en catimini dans le château. Il évita habilement les yétis en volant près du plafond et parvint à la grande salle. L'esprit de l'hiver colla son oreille contre la porte et sourit en entendant du bruit. Il allait leur faire la surprise de leur vie !

_Un, deux et... Trois !

Jack poussa violemment la porte et hurla :

_JOYEUX NOEL ! !

_Jack ! ! ! Crièrent à l'unisson les Gardiens.

Le jeune immortel souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais quant il regarda autours de lui, il fut estomaqué. Un magnifique sapin touchant presque le plafond était au centre de la pièce. Jack n'en avait jamais vu un aussi beau. Il aperçu North, figé au pied de l'arbre, un paquet à la main. Bunny était entrain de dresser une grande table, une pile d'assiettes entre ses pates. Sable fixait Jack alors qu'il apportait les dernières finissions à la décoration intérieur. Jack comprit enfin pourquoi la salle était aussi brillante. Puis il vit Fée, à genoux, tenant un plateau à bout de bras. Apparemment, elle l'avait rattrapé de justesse, sauvant le repas. Une bonne odeur de dinde rôtie embaumait la grande salle. La démesure et la beauté de l'endroit laissait Jack sans voix.

_C'est... Vous...

_La richesse de ton vocabulaire m'impressionne. Rétorqua Bunny en ajustant un couvert.

_Je ne t'ai pas sonné le kangourou !

_Je suis un lapin !

_Stop !

La voix tonitruante du Père Noël cessa la querelle de Jack et Bunny. North s'approcha de l'esprit de l'hiver et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

_Nous voulions te faire une surprise.

« Je suis le dernier des abrutis ». Pensa le plus jeune.

Jack comprenait enfin pourquoi les Gardiens l'avaient évité ces derniers jours. Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Ces amis avait juste voulu lui faire plaisir. Ses craintes d'abandon n'avaient plus lieu d'être désormais... Des flocons de neige tombèrent dans la salle, s'accordant aux émotions de Jack. Sable s'approcha de lui et désigna l'objet que portait l'esprit de l'hiver. Celui-ci sourit et ouvrit son sac.

_A vrai dire, j'ai aussi une surprise pour vous.

_Des molaires ? S'exclama la Fée des dents subitement intéressée.

Le Lapin de Pâques leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jack riait. Il sortit les cadeaux de son sac et commença à les distribuer. Dire que les autres Gardiens étaient surpris était un bel euphémisme. Ils fixaient Jack, attendant des explications.

_C'est pas grand chose mais je voulais fêter dignement Noël avec... Avec ma famille.

Il avait dit ses derniers mots en rosissant. C'était la première fois qu'il leur faisait part de ses sentiments à voix hautes. Fée se retint de pépier de joie et lui sauta dans les bras. North couvrit Jack d'un regard paternel, fier du plus jeune. Bunny ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune immortel avec affection. Il avait beau se chamailler avec lui, il l'aimait bien. Sable attrapa la main de Jack, la secouant dans tous les sens en souriant. L'esprit du fun se laissa faire, rendant même son étreinte à Fée. Mais le paquet sous le sapin attira son attention.

_Et celui-là est pour moi ?

_C'est un cadeau commun. Confirma Bunny.

_Je croyais que j'étais sur la liste des enfants pas sages ? Taquina Jack alors qu'il s'agenouillait au pied de l'arbre.

Le Père Noël ria avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Contenant difficilement son empressement, l'esprit de l'hiver défit la papier cadeau avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, croyant d'abords à un livre. Mais quand il en feuilleta les pages, il découvrit une bonne cinquantaine de photographies. On le voyait seul, avec les autres gardiens, jouant avec des humains et bien d'autres encore. Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait lui images étaient les preuves de son existence. Elles étaient tellement précieuses... La preuve que Jack Frost n'était pas une simple rumeur. Il se releva, serrant l'album contre son torse. Il refoula ses larmes avant de parler.

_Merci.

Fée le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, heureuse elle aussi. Les boucles d'oreilles que lui avait offert l'esprit de l'hiver étaient magnifiques. Sable fut le second à le remercier, jouant avec sa nouvelle écharpe. Bunny haussa un sourcil en voyant le kit de peinture pour débutant que contenait son paquet.

_Ahaha très drôle Jack. Tu sous-entend que je ne sais pas peindre mes œufs ?

_Ben oui. Un kangourou pour Lapin de Pâques, cherche l'erreur. Répondit le garçon avec un rictus malicieux.

_Allons vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! S'exclama North, contenant difficilement un sourire. Jack lui avait offert « Les Contes de Noël » de Charles Dickens.

Une désagréable odeur de brûler envahit soudain la pièce. Fée se décomposa avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine en criant « Ah ! Le chocolat pour décorer la bûche ! ». Les autres rirent de bon cœur. Noël n'était pas Noël sans accrocs culinaires. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à table prêt à attaquer la dinde. Jack admirait les décorations de Sable avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Puis, cela le frappa. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Jack se traita d'imbécile. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Tous les Gardiens étaient là sauf un. Un Gardien qui n'en était pas un. Pitch Black. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller le voir sans prévenir les autres. Pitch avait beau être affaiblit, il était encore dangereux. Il se leva et rejoignit le Père Noël .

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jack ? Demanda celui-ci en versant une bonne rasade de bourbon dans son lait de poule (recette familiale).

_Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

L'esprit de l'hiver se pencha vers North et lui chuchota quelque chose. Pendant un instant, Jack eut peur qu'il ne refuse. Mais le Gardien finit par rire et répondit au plus jeune que c'était une bonne idée. Il récupéra son bâton et fila par une fenêtre ouverte. Sable fit apparaître un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête, questionnant silencieusement North.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Sable, Jack revient très vite.

_Quoi ? Mais j'ai faim moi... Se lamenta le Lapin de Pâques. Il tendit sa patte vers la dinde mais reçut un coup de fourchette de la part de Fée.

_On attend que tout le monde soit là !

De son côté, Jack entra prudemment dans l'antre du roi des cauchemars. Pitch avait beau être affaiblit, ses réactions restées imprévisibles. Il continua de marcher, cherchant le Croque-Mitaine du regard. Tout ici était affreusement silencieux, vide et... Triste. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Pitch avait craqué et tenté d'anéantir les autres Gardiens. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit d'être cru par tous. Et ça, Jack ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, pas une trace du brun. Le garçon se planta alors dans la grande salle des cages.

_Pitch t'es là ? Piiiitch ! Je te préviens, je ne partirais pas d'ici !

Il continua de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement agacé ne s'élève des ombres.

_Ta voix me vrille les tympans Jack Frost. Je te serais grès de te taire.

Jack se tourna et vit le roi des cauchemars se détacher du mur. Impérial, il s'approcha du jeune immortel. Mais Jack n'était pas dupe. La peau grise de Pitch était d'une pâleur affolante. Ses yeux, eux, étaient marqués de profondes cernes témoignant de sa fatigue. La faiblesse induite par son bannissement était évidente Il payait le prix de son « coup d'état ». L'esprit de l'hiver s'appuya contre son bâton avec un petit sourire.

_ Comme tu es coincé ici, sais-tu le jour qu'on est ?

_Noël, une détestable fête rendant les enfants un peu plus pourris gâtés chaque année.

_Vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir à la fête organisé par les Gardiens ?

Pitch haussa légèrement un sourcil, regardant Jack comme s'il était dingue.

_C'est pour me faire une proposition aussi stupide que tu es venus jusqu'ici ?

_Tu n'aimes pas Noël ? Éluda l'esprit de l'hiver.

Le roi des cauchemars eut un rire cynique, renforçant les ombres autours de lui.

_Je suis le Croque-Mitaine Jack ! La joie apportait par Noël va à l'encontre de mon essence. Je suis fais de peur pur alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'affaiblir un peu plus là-bas. Et maintenant, sans vouloir être impolis, je te prierais de dégager de chez moi.

L'esprit de l'hiver haussa les épaules. Il savait d'avance que sa venue était peine perdue mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer... Il commença a reculer, laissant des motifs de givre autours de lui. Cependant, il se tourna légèrement vers le roi des cauchemars, le regardant par dessus son épaule.

_Si tu n'as pas envie de rester seul, n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre.

Pitch voulu répliquer mais Jack avait déjà disparus. Il soupira avec agacement, s'apprêtant à se fondre à nouveau dans les ombres. Mais un emballage rouge vif attira son attention. Lentement, il s'approcha du paquet avant de le prendre. Il hésita à le laisser là mais la tentation fut trop forte. Il défit le papier, dévoilant une boite de chocolat noir. Malgré lui, Pitch s sourit. L'esprit de l'hiver était vraiment plein de surprise. Il regarda l'entrée de son domaine, attrapant pensivement un chocolat. Un petit sourire sincère prit place sur ses lèvres.

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Jack Frost.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et au plaisir de vous revoir ! ( Ps: Une petite review pour la route =)


End file.
